


Dark Desire

by cdra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/cdra
Summary: Yurius and Albert are tasked to hunt some unusual monsters, but the spores they release leave Albert punch-drunk and awaken the darker parts of Yurius.[Kinktober Day 7 - Aphrodisiacs]





	Dark Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest
> 
> I was originally going to do... literally any of the other kinks on today's list, but then... I dunno, I felt like being Basic but then Basic ended up being Long and I guess I'm here now.

“Albert?”

Yurius’s voice cuts through the smoke that encases his thoughts, and Albert shakes his head rapidly in an effort to whisk it away. It only works for a moment, just long enough for him to put a hand to his temple as he once again notices the odd, thick scent in the air. His gaze falls to the ground, where the tip of his blade points still at one of the monsters they’ve been sent here to hunt—a strange breed with glowing veins and fungus-caps on their heads. He almost sees some sort of steam wafting out of the creature’s body—but it could just as well be a trick of his headache.

Albert reaches up to massage his temple, mussing his hair slightly as he does. “I’m… alright. It must be some sort of abnormal status...” he mumbles as Yurius trots up to his side, a fretting frown creasing the researcher’s brow. Albert reaches into his pouches for another pinch of clarity herbs, like he’s done plenty of times before this.

“Your swordplay is getting sloppy, my friend,” Yurius observes, his gaze keen. “How many of those have you taken? As far as I’m aware, they shouldn’t have harmful side effects, but the loss of efficacy is still a concern…”

Yurius’s words swim around in Albert’s head, not quite sticking as they should. The smoke wraps its way around his head again and Albert finds himself swaying; a hand grabs his shoulder to steady him.

It’s abnormal, seeing Albert’s gaze so distant; from his pallor, he almost looks feverish. Yurius places a hand against his friend’s hairline and blinks owlishly as Albert seems to lean into his touch—maybe he’s imagining things. Maybe whatever these monsters are emitting is getting to him, too.

“Goodness—to say you’re warm is an understatement. The effect of these creatures must be quite severe…”

Albert mumbles something incomprehensible (even to himself) as he sways forward, but catches himself before he falls against Yurius’s chest—he’s dealt with worse than this alone, he tells himself, but saying so rings a bit weak against the drumming noise in his veins. Yurius pulls his hand away, and Albert finds himself missing the contact immediately—which is _certainly _not a normal feeling.

“Perhaps you’re right,” he acquiesces, his tongue feeling thick and his words blurred for it. “You… what should we do?” There was some other question there, caught in his throat, but Albert’s already lost it.

Yurius keeps a hand on his friend’s shoulder as he presses his lips together in thought. “I believe these creatures release some sort of spores when agitated. Most likely, you’ve inhaled those, which means they need to be flushed out before…” He pauses in his explanation, realizing something as he stares at the floor. Albert may have been leading the charge, but Yurius felled his share of those things, too—there’s a faint heat under his skin, and he stares at his hand as he examines the sensation.

He’s forced out of his daydream by Albert slouching against him, nearly making Yurius lose his footing; the blond lets out a flustered noise, one Yurius knows to be frustration at himself. “Sorry, I…” Albert begins, but for all that he’s not much of a talker anyway, the drug-like spores can’t be making it any easier for him to express his thoughts.

“It’s alright, Albert. Can you walk? We need to get somewhere… safer.” There’s a telltale itch under his skin, in his bones, up his spine—Yurius sets his jaw as he tries not to pay it mind, focusing instead on Albert’s apparent delirium.

Albert manages a low hum, and Yurius assumes it’s meant to be an agreement; he slides an arm under Albert’s, supporting some of his weight on one shoulder, and Yurius tries to ignore how his skin tingles in some sort of anticipation at the slightest of contact. A deal of Albert’s weight rests against him, and the knight’s footsteps are terribly unsteady—he’s breathing hard, too, in an effort to keep the feverish heat down, but it doesn’t seem to be helping much.

They don’t make it far before Yurius pauses, his hand reaching up suddenly into his hairline as he gasps—why now, of all times? He clenches his teeth and tries not to scream, choking back a pained groan instead; Albert’s hand tightens its grip on his arm.

“Yurius?” His eyelids flutter as he forces his focus into meeting Yurius’s gaze, examining his face. There’s sweat beading at his temples; he doesn’t look well.

“No—not… now…!” Yurius gasps breathlessly—in his head, the chorus of chaos rises, but the tone of it is different from the usual song of blood and destruction. _Release it, take what you desire, what you’ve denied yourself for SO long_—like the tune of madness is harmonizing with the monster’s effect, and it’s much too loud for Yurius to endure.

His consciousness flickers as pain overcomes him, and the next thing he knows, he’s pinning Albert to the damp stone of the cavern wall, his lips twisted into a grin, tentacles slithering their way out from beneath his shirt.

And Albert—Albert’s got the same vague look in his eyes, the same dust of heat on his cheeks, as his chest rises and falls steadily and he squirms more than thrashes in Yurius’s grasp. It makes Yurius dizzy to look at him like this, fills his head with too many of the wrong ideas—but he can’t look away.

“Yurius, I…” he can barely collect his thoughts into words, and there’s something about Yurius being so _close _that just drives his nerves all the wilder. “I feel… ah!” Albert gasps as Yurius shifts all at once to press closer yet, his fingers around Albert’s wrist, their hips pressed against each other and Albert feels a flicker of shame at how obviously-hard he is.

Judging from the little sigh and laugh Yurius gives against his ear, Yurius probably already knew.

“Forgive me, my dear friend,” Yurius breathes as he gently cups Albert’s jaw, “It seems as though… I can’t quite control myself.” The ugly madness resounds in his head, reminding him of how _good _it feels to let his dark urges run free—Yurius drags his tongue up the side of Albert’s neck, and much to his delight, the man shivers.

Albert tries to say something, some sort of tongue-tied protest, but when Yurius nips at his ear he melts so easily that Yurius wouldn’t listen even if he heard it—and Albert wouldn’t blame him for that, either. Yurius rolls his hips again, lazily yet hungrily, and shifts his hands so that he can cradle the back of Albert’s head as he kisses him with the same idle hunger. His wrists don’t stay free long, however; a pair of slick, excitedly-wriggling tentacles hold Albert still in place of Yurius’s hands.

The wrongness of the feeling processes too slow, and it still doesn’t add up in Albert’s jumbled thoughts—it’s impossible to focus on that, really, when Yurius is biting his lower lip and very nearly moaning into his mouth mid-kiss. It’s all Albert can do to just keep up; his jaw goes slack as Yurius’s fingertips brush against it, and a whine gets stuck in his throat as Yurius aggressively slides his tongue past Albert’s teeth.

Yurius stops only because he has to breathe; he gasps desperately as his nails play against Albert’s scalp. Every touch seems to be too _much_, hot as any lightning as it crackles through his form; from the way Albert shudders and whines, Yurius thinks it’s the same for the both of them. _“Fantastic,”_ Yurius muses breathlessly as he shifts toward toothy kisses along Albert’s throat. “Such a lovely voice… those spores act as an aphrodisiac, then.” He voices his thoughts idly between bites as he maps out the column of Albert’s neck, travels up to the edge of his jaw and revels in how the blond shudders.

“Yurius, _please,”_ is all Albert manages in lieu of any better statement—he’d like to say how his head feels like it’s full of stuffing, or how Yurius’s touch feels like fire in the best of ways, or how the situation does click into place when Yurius phrases it as though they’ve been drugged, but none of it quite works on his tongue. _Please_, instead, in a tone that doesn’t know what it wants—an explanation for why Yurius’s tentacles are back? For Yurius to stop, to collect himself? For more of that too-hot, electric feeling under his skin?

Yurius opts for the last of those things, tentacles and hands alike trailing along Albert’s sides. He’s got just enough self control to keep from ripping their clothes to shreds—but he nearly loses that, too, when his tentacles meet skin and he finds them startlingly sensitive. “Ah—I see… it seems _they _want you, too,” Yurius mutters in a fluttering tone as a tentacle maps out Albert’s torso; he all but cries out at the touch.

“I thought I’d gotten better at controlling them,” Yurius laments softly as he cups Albert’s cheeks once more, hovers over the blond’s face and drinks in the overwhelmed, distant expression he wears. “But… you don’t seem upset, so I won’t be, either.” As if Albert has half the mind to be upset; Yurius realizes the backwards nature of it.

He kisses Albert again, deeply and needily, as he unbuttons his own shirt and undoes both of their belts. A tentacle opens its maw to lick at Albert’s chest and he keens—to both the madness in Yurius’s heart and the drug pulsing through his blood, the sound is nothing short of musical. A dramatic sigh falls from his lips as his tentacles wind more tightly around his friend’s arms. “Yes, more of that;” perhaps Yurius’s tendency to run his mouth isn’t one of his better traits.

Albert whines his name again and bucks his hips against Yurius’s own; Yurius laughs dryly. “Sorry, I’m being selfish, aren’t I?” Weak-kneed, Albert nearly slumps to the ground when Yurius steps back even slightly, but the tentacles catch him with ease. With Albert so pliable and his tentacles so strong it’s no real challenge to sit against the cavern wall and drag Albert into his lap—a much better viewing angle, Yurius thinks, despite how Albert blinks at him.

“Isn’t this… a bit…” the fluster in that weak voice is evident; Albert squirms uneasily atop Yurius’s hips, but somehow, that only spurs the tentacles to wrap a bit more tightly around him, binding his arms against his sides. At that, he wriggles uncertainly; “Yurius, why are…” One of the tentacles mouths at his nipple and Albert arches in their hold, all attempts to understand what’s happening once again lost in the way he cries out hotly.

“Because I’ve wanted this,” Yurius admits uncharacteristically, his tone self-deprecating enough that if Albert were remotely present of mind, he’d consider slapping the man. “I’ve wanted to see you fall apart for me… to feel you, to taste you…” His hands settle firmly on Albert’s hips and pulls him closer, astride Yurius’s crotch, in such a way that Albert moans when he feels Yurius’s erection against his own. “And I’m not certain how much of this is the drug speaking, but I… you’re every bit of what I’d hoped you’d be, my friend.”

Albert squirms and looks away, thoroughly embarrassed by the straightforward heat of Yurius’s words. Still, Yurius only chuckles and eases his trousers out of the way, leaving Albert’s stiff, dripping cock exposed to the cool cavern air as a tentacle snakes its way down along his spine. It spreads his asscheeks apart and eases its way to his entrance; Albert squirms at the unfamiliar sensation, but he can’t ignore how it lights up the flame that threatens to consume him from the inside.

“Give me more, Albert,” Yurius’s voice is dripping with an unfamiliar intensity as he speaks; he reaches out to cup his dear friend’s cheek, his own eyes dark and lidded with want. “Don’t hide from me… don’t you want to feel good, too?” Albert whines incoherently as the particularly smooth, slimy tentacle slips past his rim, but all Yurius pays mind to is how he leans his face into Yurius’s hand.

It’s a strange feeling, how his tentacles feel so strongly that Yurius may as well be fucking Albert himself as the tentacle eases its way inside more and more—the heat blazes up Yurius’s spine, and he groans shamelessly for it. Albert’s distracted, overheated expression just makes it all the more perfect; the more the tentacle works its way inside, the more Albert trembles against the tentacles binding him, and the more his voice spills out from his throat in desperate, overcome sounds.

Once the tentacle is sufficiently deep inside, it wriggles a bit in place, helping Albert’s walls adjust to the intrusion—as it does so, it kneads against a particularly electric point, and Albert sees stars as he sobs. Yurius all but purrs in satisfaction and pulls Albert closer so he can capture the knight’s mouth once more, swallow down his moans with wanton fervor.

Once Albert seems to have acclimated to the tentacle, it starts to thrust into him, starting slow and picking up rapidly. He tries to grind back against it, but it’s difficult to so much as move with Yurius seemingly everywhere around him, beneath him, inside him—like Yurius really and truly could consume him utterly, in this punch-drunk kind of haze, and Albert would likely enjoy every moment of it.

Yurius loosely curls a hand around their cocks, holding them together as he strokes—it’s yet another overwhelming kind of heat to add to too many others, and Albert groans into Yurius’s mouth as his body threatens to go weak. If not for the tentacles holding him in place, fondling him shamelessly, he’d likely melt completely against Yurius.

The sticky, intoxicating moment could have lasted an eternity more, or it could’ve been over in an instant, and Albert isn’t sure which one would have been better—still, it ends nonetheless, in a burst of colors across his vision as he arches in Yurius’s grasp. Yurius moans shameless praises and platitudes against Albert’s tongue as the tentacle inside of Albert stiffens and curls up, pressing against his most sensitive point and wrenching a near painfully-intense orgasm from his form. The way Albert cries out helplessly at the sheer pleasure is enough to send Yurius over the edge, too; his hand is stained with their mutual release, a fact that pleases him terribly and sends a stitch of a smirk to his kiss-swollen lips.

“To surpass my wildest imaginations… you’re always full of surprises, my friend,” Yurius purrs tiredly as he loosens his hold on Albert, the tentacles retracting slightly—satisfied, if only for the moment. To replace them, he wraps his arms around the knight’s form instead; it’s a matter of necessity, considering that Albert lacks the strength to hold himself upright, left to heave desperate breaths against Yurius’s chest as he tries to gather himself amid the static.

“Oh, but there’s so much more that I _want_,” Yurius laments almost softly—but the thought is interrupted by a far-away sound of footsteps and a voice calling Albert’s name. It’s the sort of thing that threatens a flicker of clarity in his thoughts; his expression tightens. “...No, I… already got too carried away, didn’t I…?” he thinks aloud, barely whispering—Yurius shakes his head, and Albert looks up at him, his gaze lidded and wrecked.

“...’m not mad,” Albert mumbles hoarsely as he slouches into Yurius again; typical Albert, trying to take the burdens on himself, not letting Yurius do the same. “It’s not… like I…” but he loses the thought before exhaustion overcomes him; the last thing he feels is Yurius’s uneasy grip tightening around his form.

There will be time to untangle this another day, if Yurius so allows it, but for now he has to beat the hungry, possessive thoughts out of his mind—and he has to deal with their allies seeing this mess, if the footfalls coming down the nearest corridor are any indication.

He closes his eyes and hisses at the headache that forms where his primal half screams for him to remain in this uninhibited madness a bit longer, still—no, he can’t let himself give in completely again.


End file.
